Shadow of Time
by Adamwendell1
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog/Transformers Cybertron "I thought a lock only needed one key?" Shadow said, scowling in confusion. The mech merely smiled at him. "No, young Shadow, this lock requires four Cyber Planet Keys. This are far diffe-" "I known that already! Can we just find them so I can go home!"
1. Chapter 1

Shadow of Time

A/N – This might not sound good so please don't flame me. Constructive criticism is welcome, but try to put it gently. I get discouraged easily. This chapter will be short, as will the next one, so don't expect anything long too soon. So, on with the show… after the disclaimer.

Disclaimer-I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Transformers, nor any other series I may put in at a later date.

"Speaking"

'_Thought'/Emphasis_

Prologue: May I ask your name, Giant Robot?

Shadow's ears rang as he awoke. "Ow… did anyone get the license plate number of the car that hit me?" he muttered to himself, still quite confused. He shook his head to clear it. Surprisingly, a soft chuckle answered his muttered question. "I am afraid not young one." Said a 'Voice' as Shadow had now mentally dubbed it. Whipping his head around, he began surveying his surroundings.

It was…odd… to say the least. He appeared to be floating in a weird dark green and purple cloud of some sort. That was not the oddest thing he saw, however. As he squinted his eyes, he noticed that there were strange ethereal clocks everywhere, each one displaying a different time. "Why would clocks be in a cloud?" he muttered distractingly in confusion. "Because you are not _in_ a cloud, young hedgehog." Replied the Voice, sounding slightly amused at the hedgehog's confusion. Shadow did not enjoy it as much, however. Straining his ears, he could make out a faint 'tick tock' in one direction. It wasn't coming from the clocks, so, Shadow deduced that that must be where the 'Voice' was. Whirling around, he roared out "Chaos Spear!" Shadow's spear flew strait and true, shooting through the dark cloud at supersonic speeds. It was meant to illuminate the 'Voice', a job it did splendidly. Before the chaos spear died, he saw the outline of a colossal machine. "Come out and show yourself." Shadow boldly declared, a scowl appearing on his face as he charged another chaos spear. "I don't want to attack, but I will if necessary." He heard the trademark noise of shifting gears before an massive old robot emerged from the shadows, a small frown forming on it's face. "You could have just asked." The robot rumbled as it stepped near Shadow.

Shadow looked up at the colossus, in a bit of shock, and a bit of awe. Whoever built this machine was certainly a master. The robot was easily 4 or 5 times a Human's size, and roughly 7 or 8 his own. It had some exposed gears on it, but they seemed more aesthetic then anything. It had a shallow bowl like indent in it's chest with a circle in the middle, in addition to shoulder pads and a sort of hip guard-_Shadow thought it actually looked a bit like a cross between a long shirt and a skirt, but he wasn't pick_y. In addition to these, he had armor on his forearms that seemed to have some sort of attachment ports on. To top it off, the robot carried a massive sword in one arm. The color of the robot was a light teal purple with green-blue eyes? Optics. That's what their called for robots. The face seemed old and wise, giving it a grandfather like appearance. That, in combination of the gears, caused Shadow to mentally re-dub the robot, Grandfather Clock. Realizing that he was staring, Shadow looked away for a moment. After a few awkward moments the robot decided to speak

The robot finally asked "May I ask what you doing here young one?" This managed to get Shadow's mouth to move. "I don't know to be perfectly honest." Here, to Shadow's surprise, the robot lifted what he thought was an eyebrow. 'Grandfather Clock' noticing the surprised look on Shadow's face, found himself curious about the organic. "May I ask what you are looking at?" He said, a small smile beginning to tug at his lips, as he looked as the organic (Mobian, as his databanks told him), tried to come up with an answer. "Sorry, but I've never seen a robot with the ability to express emotion as you have." Shadow said, his scowl and guard starting to slip as his curiosity grew. Now the robot could not hold it out any more and allowed a small chuckle to escape his voice box. Shadow merely glared at the mechanized giant in return. "Forgive me young one, but I have not had company for a long time. As for your question, I am rather unique, even among the Creator's other children." Shadow, as happy as he was with the answer, was now even more curious about the robot then he was before. "If you don't mind me asking, where are we? Why were you so suprised" Shadow inquired, gesturing to the dark cloud. "I'm guessing it's why you don't have visitors." The robot merely nodded sagely in reply, before gazing out at the darkness.

"The reason why I am surprised you are here is that…" Here the robot seemed to hesitate. Shadow nodded for him to go on. "This place…" The robot gestured to the darkness around them. "Is a place outside of time, a place no being except I… and now you, have been able to enter. I am surprised because whenever someone who has a preset path… a destiny, if you will, tries to enter here, they are destroyed." The robot looked pained as he said this. "So… This is your prison?" Shadow said, feeling slightly nervous. The robot looked affronted and replied softly, as if with regret "Of course not… it is my duty to safeguard space and time." Here Shadow tilted his head in thought and small hope. "Tell me… could you send me back to my world, because I don't think I can get there on my own."

Shadow had a sinking feeling as the ancient machination looked at him in pity. "I am sorry, young one, but you are not of my universe, but of another. I alone do not have the power needed to send you back where you came." The Robot sounded truly sorry at this. "Only one person has the power to send you back." Here, Shadow's ears perked up in hope, but were crushed when he saw the sad smile on the robot's face. "Only the Creator himself has the power needed, but he will sleep for many more millennium before it is time for him to wake once more. You will gone by then, I fear." Here Shadow scoffed, "Do you know who you are talking too? I am Shadow the hedgehog, The Ultimate Lifeform! I was designed for immortality. I will be around when time itself ends. So time is no issue, for I will wait for eternity if I must." His trademark scowl on his face, Shadow looked up at the robot, his eyes defiant. The robot held something indefinable in his eyes as he gazed at Shadow, before he nodded slowly.

"…Very well, but may I ask one more question?" Shadow nodded, slightly confused now. The robot smiled, "Would you mind waiting here with me? I get awfully bored here. Plus then you'll know when the creator wakes from his sleep." Shadow put his hands in his heads as he thought in the dark. To stay with the robot he had grown to slightly like (_At least he can handle intelligent conversation, unlike Sonic_) or go into this robot's 'in time' universe and see if he could find a way home. As he looked up though, he realized he couldn't leave the robot alone. He, of all people, knew what it was like to be alone. He couldn't do that to anyone (_Except maybe Sonic_). With a sigh he stood up and looking the robot directly in the eyes/optics announced "I'm staying".

The robot didn't jump for joy or anything, but Shadow could tell he (_He was pretty sure it was a he!_) was happy. "On one condition" Shadow finished. The ancient robot merely nodded in reply. "We need a proper introduction. Otherwise I'll call you 'Robot' Forever!" Here the robot began chuckling. "Very well, you first." Shadow nodded in reply to the request. He held out his hand. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Lifeform, Survivor of the ARK massacre, and destroyer of the Black Arms. Your turn." The robot nodded in reply "Very well. My name is- "

A/N-And cutoff! I did that so I could see who could guess who the 'Robot' is! Angel fruit cake for everyone who can! Not real fruit cake, of course, but imaginary ones that I send to imaginary you in my imaginary world, even though I probably don't know you. So, Review and see if you can guess who the 'Robot is. And I hope I see people read the next chapter… when I get around to it. Remember, NO FLAMES. Constructive criticism is good, but do it gently.


	2. Meeting Landmine and Flashbacks

It's Alive! I'm sorry for not updating, but I have been exceptionally lazy. I personally hate when people don't immediately update, but I can finally understand. Also, I'm sorry if Shadow seemed a bit OOC last Chapter… I tried to make him more… him this chapter. If you don't know who any of the character are that I mention, look them up on google, such as Jetfire: Cybertron version, or something along those lines. Also, there are some G1 character that will appear later. Hear are there names and functions.

Alpha Trion – Keeper of the Quill and the Covenant, in command of Cybertron while Optimus is away. Is also Optimus Prime's Mentor and Father, and a member of the thirteen.

Prowl – One of Optimus's close advisors and his best tactician, he remained on Cybertron with Alpha Trion.

Jazz – Optimus's Spec Ops expert, currently on Cybertron. He is One of Optimus's oldest friends.

Ironhide, is a good friend of Landmine and a war veteran. He is one of Optimus's advisors and a friend.

"Speaking"

_Emphasis/Thought_

Flashback

**Narration in Flashbacks**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Transformers:Cybertron, and whatever things I may make references to.

Now then… I think that's all, so on with the show! Wait! One more thing. These will be progressing like the episodes of Transformer:Cybertron. So a chapter for an episode. Now on with the show.

Chapter 2: Episode 1: Fallen

"… I just can't believe it Jetfire… I can't believe we're abandoning Cybertron!" moaned Hot Shot as he filled Jetfire's Cargo hold with supplies. The other cybertronian gave a small sigh in response to his friend. "Now," Jetfire admonished "You can't think like that Hot Shot. We'll come back and beat this if it's the last thing we do." Secretly, Jetfire could only hope that he was right.

Suddenly a red and orange warp hole opened in the dark sky of Cybertron, lighting up the shadows. "Great, _now_ what's happening?" mumbled Hot Shot as he gazed into the Warp Hole. He noticed there was a small glint of light in it, slowly increasing in size. His optics widening in realization, Hot Shot cried out "Watch out!" He had said just in time. Massive flames came roaring out of the warp hole, Hot Shot and Jetfire barely jumping out of the way in time. "Great… just what we needed!" said Hot Shot, exasperated as he flipped into his alt form to escape the flames that threatened to consume him. Suddenly he felt terrible pain on one side, even as a cold voice roared in laughter "Target Practice!"

Hot Shot onlined again to see Starscream standing above him, his arm null ray charging. Seeing his target awaken, Starscream smirked at the Autobot attempting to lift himself off the ground. "So long Hot Shot. It's been real." said the Decepticon SIC coldly even as he leveled his blaster at Hot Shot, preparing to fire. He would never get the chance, though.

Overhaul ran. Jetfire had commed him saying that they were under attack. He rounded a corner and saw a terrifying sight. Hot Shot was on the ground and Starscream was posed to finish him off. Flipping into robot mode, He let out a roar of anger and smashed into the Decepticon even as he unleashed his blast. Fortunately, Starscream missed due to the attack of Overhaul. Now, Starscream had no idea what happened. One minute he was going to finish off Hot Shot, and now he's pinned down by Overhaul!

Optimus prime looked down at Starscream with a thoughtful, albeit confused, expression. "I don't understand" He said to Jetfire. "An open attack just isn't his style. And it was far too easy as well." He continued to ponder this until… "Boss… I can't hold him!" he heard Overhaul cry out, even as Starscream tossed him off easily. Just as he grabbed his blaster, Starscream let out a low power blast from his null ray at Hot Shot. A massive cloud of dust followed. Suddenly, something clicked. Looking around at his team he shouted "This is just a distraction! Everyone, back to headquarters! Optimus Prime, Transform!" he immediately began driving in the direction of the Autobot headquarters in Iacon City. "Not so fast Prime!" roared out Starscream, flying at Optimus full force. Once again, however, his attack was diverted.

This time by Landmine, who had jutted out into his flight path. Grabbing Starscream, he twirled him around and smashed him into the ground. "Hit him now!" Landmine cried as he noticed Starscream slightly dazed by his attack. "Alright, **Double Attack**" Cried out Hot Shot and Jetfire even as they charged forward to attack Starscream. "You'd better make it a Triple attack!" Joked Overhaul as he too slammed into Starscream. "Hmm, I'm almost impressed." said Starscream, "Null Cannon!" Suddenly there were three flying Autobots, ones that did not normally fly. "You're next, old man." Starscream hissed.

"Name's Landmine, and you better remember it!" said Landmine even as he and Starscream began circling each other. Starscream smirked in reply "Oh, I'll remember it. I'll put it on your tombstone!" The two charged forward, the ground beneath them starting crack and come undone. _(A/N: I never understood that, I mean Cybertron is made from Durabilium steel, supposedly the toughest metal in the galaxy, right?) _Grabbing Landmine, Starscream threw him into the air before all his cannons fired at Landmine, causing him to be grabbed by the gravity of the black hole. Noticing his plight, Landmine cried out "Someone do something!" On the ground, Vector Prime raised his sword and launched a warp gate into Landmine's path, sending the mech to another location. "It is done…" said Victor Prime, even as he fell to his knees, causing the Mini-Cons to run up to him. "Landmine!" Jetfire Cried, seeing his friend vanish into the gateway. "Where did you send him, old man?" said Shadow as he approached Vector Prime. The Time-Keeper allowed a small smile on his face as he looked at the Mobian. "Someplace I believe you know very well, my young friend."

Meanwhile, on Earth, a road race was going on. "You ready to catch some serious air, Dad?" A young teenage voice cried out over the landscape. "I was born ready!" Came the response, before 3 dirt bikes came flying over a hill. "That's my Dad!" laughed the boy, "See you at the finish line!" even as he created a dust cloud in his Dad's face, causing him to stop. The Dad merely stopped and took his helmet, and with a good natured smile commented, "Is that anyway for a boy to treat his father?" before putting on his helmet and racing after his son.

"Boys, you'd better come and get some barbecue before Bud eats it all." A voice said with some humor in it. The Dad stood up, leaving his son, Coby, to tuning up his bike. Even as he screwed in another bolt he heard a voice. "So you are the ones!" With a Sigh, Coby looked away from his bike and at his friend Lori, already coming up with retorts should she say something bad. "My Parents and I come up here for the peace and quiet" Lori said, looking rather mad now "Not for motocross!" "Yea," Retorted Coby, "Well you disturb my peace with your big mouth." "I do what?!" said Lori in anger. If it was a cartoon, steam might have come out of her ears. However, before they could continue their verbal sparring match, a voice interrupted them. "Lori, Lori," Said Coby's younger brother, Bud. "If life gives you lemons, make Orange Soda!" Bud gave her a glass of Orange Soda after this. "Orange Soda" Lori said with a bewildered voice

"Okay, so maybe I was a bit out of line before, but this is ridiculous!" said Lori, biting back a scathing comment. "Any reasonable person would have the same opinion of you!" Coby shot back. "Chocolate" Lori Said "Strawberry" "Chocolate!" "Strawberry!" Bud Sighed as he followed the two. "What is with those two?" Suddenly a bright multi-colored light shone from the heavens, along with a strange ringing. Bud had to shield his eyes to look at it, but it was a glorious sight. "Whoa!" He averted his gaze for a moment to see if the two arguing ones were seeing this. Fighting to roll his eyes, he spoke" Say guys, are you seeing this?" "Huh?" Coby and Lori blinked, before noticing the strange light. "That sound…" murmured Lori. "Yah, pretty weird." Said Coby. Suddenly, it stopped. Then, out of nowhere, a beam of light shot to earth and smashed into the ground, causing a small earthquake. "Does that… normally happen around here?" Lori asked, worried. Coby shook his head. "Let's check it out." before sprinting in the direction of the impact, Lori hot on his trail. Bud blinked, before running after them. "Hey wait for me!" he cried.

Arriving at the crater, a shocking site met their eyes. In the middle of the crater wasn't an asteroid, but a robot of some sort. "What is it?" Lori said quietly, curiosity overpowering caution. "A machine… but it looks as if it's alive." Coby replied, watching as the dust cleared, giving them a good look of the machine. Suddenly a low groan was heard. "It's a giant robot!" Bud exclaimed.

"…ve it some gas, his foot is almost clear!" Landmine woke up with a _nightmare_ of a headache. _(A/N: Or is it processor-ache?)_ Vaguely he could feel himself getting dragged out of a hole. "Whoa… what happened?" he murmured, sitting up. "Hey, watch it! Don't try to move, or you might hurt yourself!" He heard a young voice… a _human_ voice. "This ain't nothing. Say, where am I anyway." Landmine said. "Th-The Rocky Mountains, Colorado." he heard the same human say. "Earth, huh? Heard of it, seen maps of it, but never been here myself. Look kid," he said, looking at the oldest looking human as he stood up. "I ain't supposed to be here." Landmine watched the human get on a vehicle, hearing him say "Come on, we'll head for the deep forest!" "Good thinking. You're alright kid." Coby could hear the silent thanks in the robot's voice. So he merely nodded in reply. "What took you so long?" said Coby as he saw Lori approach. "I had to get changed. Now I'm ready for robot repair." She said, now wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Landmine merely looked at Coby for an explanation. "The… female of the species." Coby said, feeling a little uncomfortable at the thought of explaining the gender differences. After all, he'd want to know everything possible. Landmine thankfully just nodded.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Coby asked. "My arm's a little funny, but I'll manage." Landmine replied flexing his arm to assess the damage. "Here, let me have a look." Landmine merely nodded his consent. He lowered his arm so they could inspect the damage. "Ow… that looks like it really hurts." said Lori empathetically. Narrowing his eyes in thought, Coby spoke, "I… could fix this." "An alien robot?" said Lori skeptically. "Wires, relays, and valves? Piece of cake." Coby replied, already getting out his tools to repair Landmine's arm. "Just relax Mr. Robot, I'm sure I can do this." In the mean time, Lori and Bud began to wash Landmine with water and soap. Giving a slight nod of thanks to Coby, Landmine turned to Lori and Bud. "So… you guys aren't really afraid of me." He asked, feeling confused. He had always learned that Humans were fearful of things they didn't know. "Well, yah, at first." Said Lori, looking up from where she was washing his leg joint. "I wasn't" replied Bud, a smug smirk on his face, puffing out his chest slightly. "It's true we don't anything about you, but you were hurt and obviously needed help. So we had to do something. I mean, we could've just left you there, Mr. Robot." Said Lori, smiling at him. Landmine also felt a small smile form on his face, before he realized something-he hadn't told them his name! "The name's Landmine." "Pleased to meet you landmine." said Lori "So how did you end up in a crate in the middle of nowhere?" Landmine merely nodded to her question. "Well, you see, I come from a planet called Cybertron, not all that far from here, galactically speaking. Used to be a beautiful place, but centuries of war have their toll. My people are called Autobots, and our leader is Optimus Prime."

Optimus Prime entered the main control room of Autobot HQ, looking over, he could see their communications officer, Scattershot, working on the central console, while Landmine worked on minor repairs to HQ. Walking over to Scattershot he asked "How are we doing Scattershot?" Scattershot looked up from his console. "Well the data probes are linked up to the main grid." Optimus merely nodded. "Optimus" Hot Shot called from across the room, where he had taken up a post at a console. "Hmm?" said Optimus. "We're receiving the data link now. Red Alert is reporting in from the outer station." "Put him on the main screen." Optimus said while turning his gaze to the massive screen above the main consoles. 

Immediately a new cybertronian occupied part of the screen which also showed the black hole. "I'm afraid it's not good Optimus. As we feared, the destruction of Unicron has created a massive black hole." A new planet suddenly flashed on the screen, in addition to Red Alert. "This is the planet Mellitari. Thankfully it's uninhabited." "**The unthinkable had finally happened" Landmine said. "Our war with the Decepticons had created a monster, a very hole in the universe itself!****A massive hole that could rip apart planets in seconds!" **The planet Mellitari began to crumble as it was wreaked by horrible storms and immense gravity, while the Autobots could only watch in horror.** "Black Hole? That is so cool!" Bud exclaimed. "No it's not! It's horrible! What if that happened to us? Everything gone… in minutes!" Lori exclaimed at the foolishness of Bud.****Landmine nodded "It was horrible… and we knew Cybertron was next! We had to do something." **

Optimus Prime, Jetfire, Hot Shot and Overhaul all stood in a large stadium-like structure with thousands of Autobots standing around them. "Autobots!" Optimus Prime said, "As you know, our planet is in great danger. Rest assured that we will find a solution, to the terrible crisis that is facing us. However, to ensure the safety of each and every Autobot, we must temporarily evacuate Cybertron. Jetfire?" Optimus turned to his second in command. The assembled autobots began to look nervous, but calmed once Optimus reassured them. 

The Autobot SIC stepped forward. "Right" Out of Jetfire's temple came a beam of light which began constructing a hologram of a fire engine and several other vehicles. "Jetfire has been to our new home, and brought back scan data of typical vehicles. This one's called a 'fire engine'." Optimus emitted a beam from his forehead and scanned the hologram before transforming into his new alt mode. "Awesome!" said Hot shot as he observed. Jetfire merely nodded before saying "I was thinking of you two when I scanned these." Jetfire conjured two more vehicles, one an off-roader, the other a sleek speed car. "This one's mine!" Said Hot Shot even as he scanned the race car. "Rough and tough. I like it." said Overhaul as he scanned the off-roader. That done, Jetfire, Hot Shot, Overhaul switched to alt mode. "Now then, don't everyone pick the same one. There are plenty of vehicles on earth." said Jetfire as he created more holograms to scan. Optimus took this as a sign to begin talking again "Everyone must scan a new form to conceal our presence on earth. This rule number 1. From this point on, we are Robots In Disguise!"

"Optimus thought you humans would be scared of us." Landmine said, surprise entering his voice. "Thousands of giant robot? Yah, we probably would be." Lori said, dry humor in her voice. Landmine let out a chuckle as he looked skyward before glancing back down at Lori and Bud, who were now enraptured by his tale. "Yah, I can see your point, but we had nowhere else to go. The Space-Bridge to Earth was the only way to get everyone evacuated in time!"

Thousands of Autobots file into the circular room with the space bridge gate. Dozens at a time, they head for Earth. "**I'm still not sure if everyone made it out in time!" "So, to escape the black hole you all had to come to earth?" Said Bud. "Yep, but right then…" **Suddenly, the whole building shook. Optimus Prime stumbled before he got back on his feet. "Scattershot-Report!" "It's some type of warp, and it's right on top of us. **"We were speechless. Nobody had ever seen anything like it! But that was nothing compared to what happened next." **

"**What, what" Cried Bud in anticipation. "Hold your horses, I'm getting there! It was a spaceship, but not a modern spaceship. This one was all covered in gears and clockwork. Then, to our surprise, the ship landed and out jumped an organic. But not any organic as I've ever heard of. This one was roughly slightly higher then you, Bud, and it was covered in fur! The only things it wore were shoes and gloves. However, I'm getting sidetracked…" "**Vector Prime, Transform!" The archaic looking warship transformed into an ancient cybertronian, the likes none of them had ever seen! "…Are you a friend, or a foe?" Optimus finally said. "Hmph" Said the Organic, its eyes narrowing. All eyes were now trained on him, "That depends…" Optimus frowned at that and Hot Shot looked slightly indignant at the thought. "We're not decepticons! We can be trusted!" The Archaic Mech merely looked at the organic with a slight look of disapproval, but the Organic shook it off like it was nothing. "Forgive Shadow, he is not versed in the history of the Cybertronians." The Organic, now dubbed 'Shadow' merely gave a humph at that_. He was one to talk! He hadn't even lived in the timeline for millennium! Scrap, he didn't even research the factions! Then again… neither did he._

"However, let me introduce myself. I am Vector Prime, keeper of Space and Time" Vector Prime said evenly, without any pride or arrogance. It was simply a fact. "Vector…Prime" Optimus said slowly. He had not known of the existence of other Primes. "We must act quickly if we are to save Cybertron." Vector Prime said, even as he surveyed the gathered Autobots, who he had warped to the center of the base. 

"Listen now to my tale…" A hologram of a solar system then appeared, with four objects orbiting the star in the center. "Years ago, Cybertronians imagined Space Bridges that could connect the entire universe. Ships were sent out into the galaxy, each containing a Cyber Planet Key, a tiny fragment of the power of Primus, the very life-force of Cybertron. " At this point, the Four Keys began to spin faster and faster around the star, energy collecting between them, until… "Each key contained enough power to cyberform a planet into a mirror image of Cybertron. But someone Cybertron lost contact with the fleets…" The keys suddenly spiral out from the system into deep space. "And the Cyber Planet Keys were lost forever." Vector Prime finished, the hologram retreating into his sword. 

Turning to the ancient mech, Optimus gazed for a second before softly asking "And these… keys can stop the black hole?" Vector Prime merely nodded as he sheathed his sword before saying "Indeed. We must find the Cyber Planet Keys, and use them to open the Omega Lock, thereby restoring the power of Primus." Optimus's senior officers looked at each other, unsure. Optimus himself looked unconvinced. Seeing their doubt, Shadow decided to speak from his perch on a ledge nearby, "Do you doubt his words?" The Autobot leader merely turned to him in silence. "Do you doubt Primus, who made you?" Shadow pressed on, "Hmph, thought you were all about faith and hope." With that, he merely turned away.

Optimus turned to Vector Prime, still hesitant. Finally he gave a small nod before finally saying "How can we find these keys?" Vector Prime gave a small smile – this victory was won. But he must stay focused on the task at hand, he thought, before replying "With this map." Before out of his subspace pocket he drew a sphere which began to hover in the middle of the Autobots. **"Vector Prime said he had to synchronize the map or something. I didn't really get it, anyway, that's where we were when the decepticons attacked!" Landmine said with a grimace.**

"Attacked?" Bud said, surprised. Lori also looked curious, saying "Decepticons? What do they look like?" Landmine merely gave a sad smile. "Look a lot like us, although they tend to be comprised more of flier then grounders. But they're cruel and evil." He finished sadly as the children looked up at him.

In the clear blue sky, a fighter jet streaked by. "Mother hen, this is Bulldog, requesting landing clearance." "Request granted Bulldog you're cleared on one zero niner." Suddenly a light filled the sky. It was not good light – it was a harsh red ball of light that quickly grew. "Mother Hen, am I alone up here?!" said the panicking pilot, before his ship was engulfed in a scan by a Cybertronian.

"Oh, yah!" cried Thundercracker as he transformed into his new alt form. "Now this is a shape that can do some damage! Megatron told me to hunt for Autobots, and it's my lucky day! Cause I see Landmine down there all alone." He gave off a small laugh as he entered a steep dive. "Hey Autobot!"

Lori looked up. "A talking plane?" she said. "Decepticon" Landmine said grimly as he looked up at Thundercracker. "The bad guys?" said Coby, having rejoined them at this point.

"Here's a going away present Autobot!" Thundercracker said gleefully before he launched a whole volley of missiles. "Get down!" Landmine cried, before throwing his body over the three humans.

Thankfully, Thundercracker was a terrible shot, and missed by a mile, litterally. "Oh, come on!" he said, his voice taking on a sulking tone. "That was a waste of perfectly good missles! I'll get him this time" Sulking done he turned around and made a second charge at Landmine.

However, it was not to be. "I hope you don't mind if I, butt in!" said Optimus Prime even as he slammed into Thundercracker in jet form. "Where did _he_ come from" wailed Thundercracker as he plummeted to earth. "Flying…Talking…Fire Engines?" said Bud confused beyond belief. Lori slowly came to a conclusion. "_That_ must be the leader of the Autobots!" Coby looked up at the flying truck before turning to Landmine "Landmine, is that really Optimus Prime." A smile made its way to Landmine's faceplate. "Yep"

_Ah Man! _Thundercracker thought as he flew from Optimus. _I have to turn the tables on Prime! _Suddenly struck with inspiration, he cut his engines. Unprepared, Optimus shot past him, but he was unfazed. "Come one, take your best shot!" with a roar of rage Thundercracker unleashed dozens of missiles at Prime, but they all hit the cliff they were flying by, creating a huge cloud of plasma. "I got him, I GOT HIM." Thundercracker screeched in delight.

However, when the cloud cleared, there hovered Optimus, super-mode engaged and his guns pointed at Thundercracker. "_That_ was your best shot Thundercracker? That's just sad." Snarling, Thundercracker shot _MORE_ missiles at him. (A/N: I noticed he uses the same attack pretty much the whole series except for a few occasions where he uses his arm cannon… You would think he'd try something else.) "Hmmm, nice fireworks! Decepticon in the corner pocket!" said Optimus even as he destroyed the missiles, sending Thundercracker flying backwards into a portal Megatron had undoubtedly made for him.

Turning around and transforming, he activated his comlink and proclaimed, "Optimus to search team. I've found Landmine!" "Great job, Optimus." commented Jetfire over the comlink. "Where is he?" Optimus thought for a moment. "He's with some humans." Over the comlink they heard a groan of unhappiness. "Great, Humans… just like humans to get involved in things that don't concern them…" grumbled Shadow, in Vector Prime's alt form. The Autobots merely shrugged it off, used to the grouchy mobian already.

They had learned that the mobian had a low opinion of humans in general, and had _not _been happy when he was told he was coming. Shadow had originally planned to stay on Cybertron and help 'hold down the fort' with Optimus's Spec Ops expert and his tactician, but Vector Prime had _insisted_! Suffice to say, Shadow was_ not_ in a good mood.

A/N – And that ends Chapter two! I had originally intended to put in the entire first episode, but I felt the need to post something, and so, here it is! Next chapter will be finishing up the first episode, and then one episode per chapter. Please review, and tell me if you have G1 character you think might be good to put in this. I had to put in Alpha Trion, because he and Victor Prime are some of my favorites… But what to you guys think? Again, no flaming, please…


End file.
